Antes o después
by CasBeth
Summary: Ocurrencia tras una visita al hospital. Castle vuelve de su secuestro.


Los médicos no le echaban más de unas horas. Le habían encontrado desnutrido en un antiguo polígono industrial. Le habían inyectado una toxina de la que no existía antídoto.

Kate no se podía separar de él. Tenían ambos mala cara. Desde el accidente no habían dormido y, justo cuando se reencuentran Castle empieza a empeorar y ahora descubren que lo más probable es que no se vean más.

Kate limitaba sus lágrimas. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenía con él.

-Para estas fechas yo quería que me llamaras señora Castle. No más Beckett para ti. Dijo entrelazando sus manos. –Esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, tú eres mi roca, Castle, sin ti me derrumbaré. Empezó a sollozar agarrándole la mano, apoyando ahí su cabeza.

-Kate, te quiero. No me queda mucho más tiempo, yo quería tener dos tres cuatro o cinco hijos contigo, tener un perro y vivir igual o más enamorados que el primer día, por mucho que digas que me odiabas. Kate se rio ante su comentario, seguía diciendo tonterías hasta en el lecho de muerte.- Quiero que siempre sonrías así, conmigo o sin mí. Kate fue a hablar, pero no la dejó. -Tendremos esa vida, te esperaré con tu madre.

…

-¡Mami! Papá dice que es un alienígena y dice que me va a comer ¡Ayuda! Rick venía con un disfraz de marciano muy conseguido, persiguiendo a la pequeña

-Joe yo quiero uno así para Halloween. Repuso un niño de unos 9 años que aparecía con un plato de cereales desde la cocina. Iba tirando trocitos de carne por el suelo.

-Jimmy te he dicho que no desde de comer así a Basil. Dijo Kate no siendo muy escuchada, como habitualmente hasta que no se enfadase.

-Pues me debes dinero, así que primero háblalo con tu banca. Dijo una niña un poco repipi. –Banca Lizzy Castle, a su servicio y favoreciendo la esclavitud.

El chico le sacó la lengua y le tiró unos aros de cereales a la otra.

-Katy, no te preocupes, yo soy un policía de Nueva York, erradicaré a los marcianos de la Tierra. Dijo un niño pequeño copia exacta de Rick.

La otra niña pequeña, la aterrorizada del disfraz de marciano, empezó a aplaudir y reír sobre todo cuando el pequeño dio porrazos a su padre.

-A veces, solo a veces, creo que vivo en un psiquiátrico, cada loco con su tema. Replicó Kate mientras se tumbaba en el sillón.-Pero tú si me entiendes ¡eh! Que tus hermanos son unas cabras locas, igual que sus padres. Dijo entre carantoñas al bebé que tenía entre brazos.

-Sabes Kate, Hace 9 años, a lo que me refería que quería vivir contigo…era esto. La susurró Rick acariciando la carita del bebé.

-Aun no entiendo cómo no supe cuan embarazada estaba. Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Así de loco nos ha salido. Que miedo pasé ese día…suspiró cambiando la atmosfera y recostándose sobre su marido

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, señora Castle.

-Siempre, mientras estés siempre a mi lado.

El bebé se removió de los brazos de su madre y formó una enorme sonrisa.

-Sr. Castle, Roy está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿A que sí precioso?

El bebé dio unas pataletas contento.

-Para mí, es su forma de decir, que al él también le gusta la palabra siempre. ¿ Hey mi joven Jedi?

Roy extendió sus manitas como intentando coger el aire, abriendo la boca sonriente con unos pocos dientes.

-Os tiene ganadísimo. Repuso desde atrás Lizzie que al acercarse y ver a su hermano, entró en el juego también. -¿Quién es el niño más guapo?

Roy tenía aprendido que si ante esta pregunta hacia ruido le hacían más caso. Pegó un gritito feliz y todos siguieron jugando con él.

-De mayor va a ser encantador, como su padre. Dijo Castle.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kate, lo sabes. Continuó Castle.

-Papá es el mejor papá del muuuuundo. Dijo el niño pequeño desde atrás

-Les tienes comprados, pero que sepas que yo también lo opino. Dijo Kate poniéndose mimosa.

Rick la atrajo a él y le susurró. –Y tú siempre serás la mejor mamá.

-Siempre. Contestó ella como si fuese un mantra.

….

Por la noche con todos los niños ya dormidos, Castle se dirigió a su esposa antes de dormirse, acurrucados en la cama.

-¿No te parece alucinante, que al final sobreviviera porque encontraran el antídoto en los últimos minutos?

-Castle, por un minuto, casi, me quedo sin ti. Dijo Kate, que aun sentía la angustia de ese día.

-Siempre estaré contigo. Si no es aquí dijo tocando sus ojos cerrados.-Será aquí . Posicionó su mano sobre su pecho. –Además hacemos bebés muy lindos.

Roto con ese comentario que sacó una sonrisa a Kate durmieron tranquilamente con sus días peores y mejores, hasta el resto de sus vidas.

Porque definitivamente, eran su siempre


End file.
